


[playlist] like the moon in the arms of the sky | an imzadi fanmix

by ohvienna



Series: fanmixes by ohvienna [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Imzadi (Star Trek), Music, Playlist, grab some pizza grab some wine it's a whole feelings journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: ardani. it means home.
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Series: fanmixes by ohvienna [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813570
Kudos: 7





	[playlist] like the moon in the arms of the sky | an imzadi fanmix

01\. body talks - the struts, kesha  
02\. love you madly - cake  
03\. in my blood - the veronicas  
04\. everlasting light - galactic  
05\. buzz - maddie medley  
06\. honey and the moon - joseph arthur  
07\. how long do i have to wait for you? - sharon jones & the dap-kings  
08\. freakin' out on the interstate - briston maroney  
09\. i don't want to know - fleetwood mac  
10\. another try - haim  
11\. slow show - the national  
12\. official - charli xcx  
13\. say you won't let go - james arthur  
14\. invisible string - taylor swift  
15\. sons and daughters - allman brown, liz lawrence  
16\. navigate - barenaked ladies

[{Spotify}](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1HdMBH4oZNJ3fnkyftr2AZ?si=oD4t0nZHQqyiLjrZNCq1ug) [{Tumblr post}](https://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/633629596681666560/like-the-moon-in-the-arms-of-the-sky-an-imzadi) [{Twitter}](https://twitter.com/ohvienna/status/1323031205688811521?s=20)


End file.
